Not a Normal Night
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: One-shot for 3.1 set on the night of Matthew and Mary's wedding. Love is in the air and it seems to be affecting everyone.


"Farewell Lord and Lady Buckingham, I am so glad you enjoyed your day." Robert stood back as the motor carrying the last of the wedding guests accelerated, bound for the gates of Downton Abbey. He sighed and turned to head back indoors. As he headed for the staircase, Cora emerged from the Drawing Room in her stunning mauve wedding ensemble and walked towards him. "I've seen the last of our guests off. Are Edith and Sybil still up?"

"No, Edith turned in quite a while ago. Sybil and Tom seemed to have a pressing matter to discuss so they have gone up too." Cora flashed him a knowing look and smirked.

"Then perhaps we should follow suit?" Robert gestured for Cora to start up the stairs.

"Owww!" Cora surged forward and stumbled around to look at her husband indignantly, for he had just pinched her bottom.

"Something on your mind my dear?" he asked innocently and moved towards her. Placing his hand on the small of her back he gently urged her to continue up the stairs. Once they got to the landing he stepped behind her and pulled her back against himself as his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Cora's cheeks flushed as she felt his feather light kisses all over the right side of her neck.

"Mmmm that is lovely darling but we aren't in our room yet," she murmured.

Robert loosened his grip as they began to walk across the landing. He was most surprised when Cora suddenly swung around, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a chaste kiss on his lips then nipped his earlobe lightly. Pulling back she giggled at his astonished expression.

"I thought you were worried about propriety," he began slowly as he sized her up.

"I was. But this is no normal evening and what is life without some _fun_." She sucked in her lips as she thought about her comment to Mary that morning. She simply couldn't contain herself any longer as she continued to study his face and burst out laughing as Robert stared at her.

"Are you feeling quite well Cora?" he asked cautiously.

"I am in the best of health my darling!" Cora grinned. "And I'm in a _very_ good mood." She turned towards the hallway and flashed a look at him over her shoulder.

That look caused a bolt of energy to whiz through Robert's body and he felt wings sprout out of his back. As if in a trance, he glided swiftly after her as she rounded the corner. When they reached the passageway that contained their bedroom doors he caught up with her. "My God you are wicked!" he said breathlessly as he grabbed her by the hips and pushed her against the wall. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss and pushed his body against her own and she eagerly responded to his efforts.

"So you want some fun then? I'm in an obliging mood," he whispered into her ear and gave her bottom a smack. In one swift movement Cora jumped up and swung her legs around his waist as she felt her body beginning to tingle in anticipation. Robert pulled back from the wall as he supported Cora and turned towards their bedroom. "I think now would be a very good time for us to turn in, literally," he grinned. "My gorgeous wife is in need of her bed," he whispered playfully and reached for the doorknob as she clung to him.

"Perhaps you could be a gentleman and tuck me in too?" Cora asked as she raked his hair.

"As I said, I am in an obliging mood." Robert's voice was now husky as he kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

Edith had been in bed an hour already but sleep had not taken her. At first she had been thinking about what her mother had said in church. She would be next. Oh how she wished that was so. Sir Anthony treated her so well and even with one arm out of action he was more than capable.

After a while her thoughts had been interrupted by some noises coming from Sybil's room. Initially concerned, Edith had strained her ears in case she was having an argument. Instead, a series of squeals and giggles met her ears and she rolled over towards the other wall with a groan. But sleep was still a long way off so she slipped out of bed to go for a walk. No-one else would surely be awake at this hour after such a big day, she thought and took a leisurely pace along the corridors. As she rounded the corner and approached her parents' room she was greeted with a high-pitched shriek.

"Robert stop that. No, no please!" Her Mama's airy but muffled voice permeated through the wall.

"Come here," Robert growled. Cora shrieked again and began to laugh.

"That tickles!"

"I won't stop until you give in."

The laugher died down and was replaced by a none-too-quiet moan. "Robert," Cora whimpered. "Oh gosh, _yes_."

Edith had been rooted to the spot as she listened and suddenly cringed and hurried back to the sanctuary of her room, chastising herself for getting up. As she dived under the covers she subconsciously wondered if she really wanted to get married. After all, she was ticklish too.

* * *

**A/N I promised a few people a one-shot in celebration of the first episode of Season 3 and that stellar phrase of "terrific fun" from Cora was too tempting to resist!**


End file.
